


The Sinner's Dance

by Twinion



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinion/pseuds/Twinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a job! But it's not one she can brag about. It's not one she can breathe a word to especially when not everyone is accepting of lap dancers but she needs the money for her college fees. The only way she can get through each night is by thinking of her crush and pretending that she's performing on her. Her crush? Her one and only seductive roommate, Carmilla Karnstein.</p><p>But Carmilla will never find out. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sinner's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is up around a week late. Apologies, work has been crazy! I was ready to post this yesterday on my first day off in a while but then my boss called me in and asked if I could be at work within 30 minutes so unfortunately I was just too tired to put this up last night.
> 
> Warning - Talk of non-consensual sexual acts (Barely noticeable but I know it could be a trigger), obviously talks and scenes of lap dancing to men although there are no mentions as to male genitalia etc. I wanted to steer clear of that so whilst dancing I focus mainly on what Laura is thinking. Just wanted to put them out there in case people aren't a fan of that.

She knew it wouldn’t be easy but refused to think too much of it as she needed the money. How would she pay for her journalism tuition if she didn’t do this? Maybe it wouldn’t be too hard after all. Men couldn’t touch her and it paid decently compared to any other job she could get on her hectic student hours. She’d heard that the floor don, Perry, had been working in a restaurant as a pastries chef but earned minimum wage for the hours she did. Laura could earn in an hour what Perry earned in a week so it wasn’t all that bad, providing you had the stomach and guts for it. She never told anyone what she did though - How could she? If anyone knew that she was a dancer then she’d be laughed at and ridiculed as not everyone was accepting of dancers. Especially THOSE type of dancers. Even her roommate assumed she just had a normal job, not that Carmilla really cared though as she didn’t really care about anything at all.

Wednesday evenings were normally quiet so Laura was looking forwards to her shift. Even though she’d earn less, she found it incredibly tiring having to dance for so many men on the same night. She pulled into the parking lot at ‘The Doors To Heaven’ and began to envision her routine. She liked to go in with a plan - That was the journalist in her but she could improvise if needed to. Laura climbed the back stairs and walked in through the large brown stage door entering into a plume of aftershave and a booming of heavy bass tones hitting her eardrums loudly. The atmosphere the music provided meant that Laura prefered this club over all the others she’d interviewed for and like most of the customers, they too prefered it - Or else they’d never come back. It was also pretty secluded in the fact that it was advertised by word of mouth so there was no way that anyone would accidentally stumble on her that knew who she was.

She entered the dressing rooms that were surrounded by the rest of the girls who knew her simply as ‘L’ as she attempted to conceal her identity as much as possible and ‘L’ was the first thing to come out of her mouth. She got changed into her tartan style bra and matching mini skirt that covered the tight red thong she kept concealed as an extra for whoever wanted more. She wore white knee high fishnets and 6 inch heels to make her look less like a tiny human and more appealing to men who lived by the motto of ‘the bigger the better’. Before she knew it, the time of her appearance was fast approaching so she headed to the stage wings to mentally prepare herself for exactly what she was about to do.

She went out to a dimly lit stage and no music. This was signature for Laura as it built the anticipation up and most men tipped her for it. No teasing, just straight to it. That’s why Laura enjoyed being interested in women as she’d never heard of any of her friend’s boyfriends wanting to do more than just fuck. In a way, Laura realised that being a lap dancer was probably the worst job for a lesbian, it was like being an alcoholic and working behind a bar or a vegetarian working in a carvery as a chef.

She was already beginning to feel sick by thinking as to how many guys would be out there and how many would try to cross the boundaries and touch her. She was fully aware of the young man who had tried that to one of the girls the other week and security couldn’t pull him off quick enough which led to her having her naked breasts groped violently. But she couldn’t let that stop her. She was doing this for her future.

The previous silence was ended by a low whine of a saxophone and Laura got ready. BOOM! The stripper’s music and the lights on the stage dropped and for the next 2 minutes the stage would be owned by Laura and her abilities to turn dancing into money.

As she began to move, she dared to look into the audience and to her happiness, there were men gawking at her with eyes wide open. She’d hooked them so all she needed to do now was reel them in to splitting with their hard earned cash. Her dance became energetic as though she were on a sugar rush and able to go on forever in that manner which got the response of wolf whistles and tiny little vocal noises of excitement. It came naturally to her as she swayed her hips in time with the music and slowly started to tease by revealing the thong underneath her little skirt. The choreography never failed to amaze Laura as to how well it all came together without Laura having to fumble to remember what she had to do next. One man began to cheer and threw a few dollar bills onto the stage and that started the other men into sending notes in her direction. Laura eyed the first man who had began to give his money to her and decided to target him as he was obviously interested in her. As much as she thought it was morally wrong, she knew she could manipulate him into giving her more money. This was for the good of the people after all, because if Laura became a journalist based on the money they gave her then she could do so many good things with it that benefited society.

She walked down the stage steps taking her time; maintaining eye contact with the man as she began to dance close to him, teasing him, which he responded very politely by putting a wad of bills into her bra but not daring to touch her which she was grateful for. However she forgot who she was dancing for as she envisioned one particular woman - Her roommate. Yes, Carmilla didn’t care about much of anything. She certainly didn’t care for Laura. She was cold and brooding but Laura couldn’t help but want her. To crave her skin and lips upon hers. She was beautiful, attractive, stunning, sexy and so many adjectives that she couldn’t even place her tongue upon. She had a seductive low voice that could talk the pants off of Laura if Carmilla ever felt the need to do so. The way Carmilla looked up through her eyelashes and bangs turned Laura on so much that she could already feel the wetness oozing out of her and dampening the thong she was wearing. It made Laura lose control and she began to get closer to the man she was currently giving a lap dance to before teasing him by bringing the man close to her face before moving on to the next person who showed any form of interest in her.

She began to whisper in a sexual tone to all the men who seemed to be interested in her by asking them if they were enjoying themselves and they tipped her more and more. Of course she was thankful for it but still in her mind she saw Carmilla and imagined doing this exact thing to her; giving her a lap dance which got her all hot and bothered under the collar before things got even more heated and they ended up making sweet sweet love under the stars. She focussed on that whilst she pulled out a few of the moves she’d been doing on stage onto the lap of one of the guys in front of her, she bent over and used the sexy lean to reveal her bare butt that had a thin strip of thong fabric going through her cheeks.

She realised by now that she was beginning to moan as she fantasised about her roommate. She moved to one customer who began to get touchy feely and she imagined it was Carmilla for a second before realising she had to control the man in front of her. He tried to kiss her but she pushed his head away before trying to fondle her breasts - She’d had enough for men who didn’t understand the rules so left him but before she could leave properly he slapped her on the ass which she ignored. She had to or the rest of the customers wouldn’t be engaged in helping her pay her college tuition. She focussed on the next customer by staring into their eyes to try to calm her down which was quite effective. Under the lights of the stage, the individual seemed to possess grey eyes which Laura presumed were green in normal light. She began to perform some more moves to the man who was much more polite than the previous client and she enjoyed it a lot more.

She moved to the next man who had been eyefucking her all night and he seemed to instantly be happy to have caught her attention which scared Laura quite a bit, so she began to think of Carm as she placed herself into his lap. She asked him, like all the other men, if he was enjoying himself to which he murmured loudly in pleasure. She performed some more moves on him to which he began to tip nicely but Laura wanted more money and more pleasure from thinking about Carmilla.

She began to grind her hips on the young man and ran her fingers down his chest and abdomen. She ran her hands through his hair and leaned back as far as she could so her head was nearly touching the ground. He bucked slightly as Laura realised she was manipulating him too much before she got off his lap and climbed back on to the stage. The music began to slow but she continued to dance to the rhythm of the beat until it stopped altogether and the lights faded. She quickly collected all the money that had been thrown on stage and headed to the back for her to get changed before going home.

Once in the dressing room, she put all her cash in her purse before getting changed and back into her usual sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. She was worn out and was looking forwards to having a nice warm and comfy bed to go back to later that evening and hoped that Carmilla wouldn’t be there when she got back.

Quicker than a flash, she was already down the back entrance metal steps and in her car, speeding off down the highway to get home and take a shower to attempt to remove all images of Carmilla from her mind that had made her so hot and wet previously. She rolled the windows down in the car to get some cool air running through her system. That was the most desperate she’d ever been for those hands, those lips, that voice and Laura was struggling to concentrate, so much so that she accidentally ran a red light. It was the dead of the night though so no one was around - She just hoped she wouldn’t get a ticket for her distraction. How would she explain that if someone asked? I got distracted because I was thinking of having sex with my hot and snarky roommate. Sure that would go down well with the Police.

She pulled up on campus and fumbled with her keys whilst she still thought of the dark brunette doing things to her that her Dad would be ashamed of. After a while she was back in her dorm room and to no surprise, Carmilla wasn’t there. She slept most of the day and was out most of the night at parties or doing something. Laura was thankful because she knew she’d need to relieve herself and didn’t want the distraction or the embarrassment of Carmilla being there to witness it, but at the same time, the small girl was disappointed that her roommate wasn’t there to distract her and keep her busy all night.

Laura jumped in the shower to wash the smell of wetness and sweat off of her body and began to play with herself under the hot stream of water cascading down her body. She took her clit in her fingers and began to rub, noticing how swollen and sensitive it was. All thoughts were on Carmilla as she helped her to ride out her much needed orgasm. Laura didn’t remember getting out of the shower and drying herself off as she was on too much of a high of endorphins to remember anything that she did after the release she had. However, the one thing she was certain of was that she was incredibly drained and feeling sleepy so crawled into bed before the high wore off and she fell into a peaceful sleep that was uninterrupted by the outside world as she was in her fantasy where Carmilla and her were more than just roommates.

*

Laura woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She glanced over to Carmilla’s bed to see that it was still empty and a twinge of sadness struck her. She craved the days where she got to wake up for class and see that Carmilla was already asleep in her bed giving Laura the chance to stare at her roommate with want and need without fear of being caught.

She looked over at the time to see that it was 8am and Carmilla was usually back by now but tried to repress the curiosity and worry from her mind whilst she got ready for a day of classes. Professor Cochrane was going to tire her out with a huge lecture that she had to question whether she’d be awake to perform tonight.

She shoved some books into her rucksack and suddenly the door swung open in typical Carmilla style.

‘Have a good night?’ she asked in passing without sounding too thrilled to see Laura.

‘I did thanks,’ Laura smirked, thinking of her time in the shower, ‘Did you?’ Laura asked back.

Carmilla mumbled something that Laura didn’t understand and realised that she shouldn’t ask so left Carmilla to sleep whilst she had a hard time busting her ass off in class.

When lunch break came, Laura returned to her room, realising that she hadn’t even checked how much she’d earned last night. She saw Carmilla lying asleep in her bed, half out of the cover and half in. She was sprawled across the sheets in what would be an unflattering way for anyone but herself as she looked flawless. Laura got the money out of her purse and began to count it whilst keeping an eye out for Carmilla waking up. She’d earned $50 in tips which wasn’t too bad considering that it wasn’t even a busy night and hadn’t done any private dances so she smiled and hoped that it would be just as good later on that night. She stowed it in a little trinket box like all the rest of her cash that she didn’t want to put in her bank account and got out a notepad to start working on a plan for her next assignment whilst eating her lunch.

‘Mmm… It’s so early,’ Carmilla grumbled 10 minutes later. She got out of bed and walked over to the fridge to help herself to some of her soy milk.

‘I’ve already been to three classes,’ Laura chuckled, ‘Go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to wake you.’

‘I smelled food and now I’m hungry,’ Carmilla huffed.

Laura held out her second chicken and bean burrito and Carmilla quickly snapped it out of her hand as she began to munch on it. ‘Thanks,’ she whispered.

*

Laura was going to be late. Once her long lecture from Professor Cochrane had finished, she’d headed back to her dorm room to have a nap for 20 minutes and set her alarm clock to go off. It was an hour later when she woke up due to Carmilla making a loud raucous as she entered the dorm room after class.

She panicked and had shoved her gear into her bag before fleeing to her car. She didn’t care what Carmilla thought of her right now because she already deemed her to be a freak. All she had to do was get to the club in 30 minutes and be on stage. She could do this. She had to.

She sped down the highway and managed to arrive with 5 minutes to spare but considering her planned act for that night, she doubted she’d be ready in time. She ran up to the dressing room and got changed into her very new lingerie that she’d been excited to debut. A skin coloured bra with black lace on the tips with a black lace thong. However what made Laura incredibly excited was the black lace collar that attached the bra and panties to it by a metal chain and also had 2 spare chains to go to a set of black lace handcuffs. Laura was able to bind herself quicker than anticipated but hadn’t done her hair or make-up. She looked at the clock and realised she was on stage in 30 seconds and just prayed that the messy bed hair and lack of make-up wouldn’t turn any potential tippers off.

She entered the stage and danced more crazily than ever before, taking every turn with even more care and ease than usual. She lost herself in the dance that was full of lust as she craved her roommate. She imagined what Carmilla would say to her right now if she were in that very room and watching her dance in such a manner. Would she be freaked out, would she be turned on or would she laugh at her? Laura would never know as she didn’t plan on telling Carmilla what she did every night anytime soon. The dance was over and Laura already felt tired as she’d just worn herself out, yet she wasn’t tired enough to get the need for release out of her system and she prayed that Carmilla wouldn’t be home so she could climax without the paranoia of waking her roommate up. She began to collect her money and took it back to her dressing room. Something told her that she had to check how much she’d got. She rarely did count whilst she was at work but there was a craving inside of her that she put down to being in new lingerie and wanted to see how well it worked and that was when she saw it, the little note with elegantly scrawled handwriting.

I’ll give you $200 if you lap dance for me in the parking lot.

She had no idea what to do. She rarely ever did personal lap dances and was completely aware of the safety aspect of what she was doing. What if she got raped or gruesomely murdered in the parking lot? But $200 was a lot of money and Laura couldn’t help but be curious. She knew Krav Maga so she hoped she’d be ok. Besides she had to go through the parking lot to her car anyway, so she grabbed her things and left for the car park with bear spray in hand.

The parking lot was dimly lit which made Laura’s hairs stand on end as she realised what she was doing. This was so dangerous but something was telling her that it was right as well and she began to walk through the parking lot, expecting someone to walk out of the shadows and reveal themselves to her but they never did. She walked over to her car and that’s when she saw the person who had been waiting for her and she couldn’t believe her eyes. Stood by the wall and pressing the button on the Zippo lighter was the person she craved, it was Carmilla.

The brunette locked eyes with the smaller girl and before Laura knew it, the bear spray dropped to the ground as she was pinned against her car with Carmilla parting her legs as though knowing exactly what she wanted. ‘I heard rumours that you worked here but couldn’t believe my ears that a cinnamon roll like you could be so…’ Carmilla took a sniff of Laura as she bent her neck down to lick where Laura’s jugular vein lay under her skin that was pounding so heavily that she could feel it through her flesh, ‘So, hungry,’ Carmilla finished before putting a finger on Laura’s lips that made her whimper. The finger was cold and made Laura crave her even more so than before. It was unfair how Carmilla could do this to Laura when Laura knew that if roles were reversed then she’d be unsuccessful at it.

‘Tell me what makes you so good, do you think of something that turns you on?’ Carmilla’s sultry voice asked, tone seductive and needy.

‘Yes,’ Laura whispered as the waves of pleasure rushed through her.

‘What do you think of?’ Carmilla asked, eyes locked with Laura’s to reveal the pure hunger she felt as though she were a vampire about to bite her prey.

Before Laura could stop it, those eyes were turning her like a real life veritaserum. ‘You,’ she gasped with need.

Carmilla opened the back seat and pushed Laura down as she realised what was going to happen, something she’d needed for so long and she edged herself backwards to allow her whole body to stretch out in the back of the car. Carmilla clambered on top of her and shut the door behind her. She was straddling Laura and Laura could feel the developing wetness in her panties again, desperate for this woman to make love to her. Carmilla began to caress the thin slither of skin that had been revealed from her t-shirt riding up her belly slightly before looking her in the eyes with the most reassuring smile Laura had ever seen.

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ Carmilla asked.

‘I need you, Carmilla,’ Laura whimpered desperately. She pulled Carmilla’s face down towards hers and their lips met. Their tongues both seeked entrance into each other’s mouths with a wet dance that sent sparks through their veins as Carmilla adjusted herself so that her legs were in between Laura’s as she began to unbuckle the jeans Laura was wearing.

Carmilla broke the kiss to remove the lower clothing items of Laura’s in one swift movement as the dark-haired girl stared at where Laura’s panties used to lie before she slowly sunk her head down to meet Laura.

Laura could feel everything. She was so sensitive and so needy that her senses were on overdrive. Her body trembled as soon as Carmilla’s tongue touched her and squirmed slightly in response. Laura’s breathing became erratic as she realised that her dream was coming true, this really was her roommate getting her off and she would relish every second of it. She ran her fingers through Carmilla’s hair as she tried to focus on every feeling of sensation coming from Carmilla’s tongue. She began to steadily pick up speed and after a few minutes, Laura began to thrash around in the back seat and arched herself up towards Carmilla’s wanting mouth who in response rode Laura’s orgasm out with her.

As the hot waves subsided and Laura realised she was still on planet Earth, she looked down to Carmilla who met her gaze softly.

‘Hey,’ Carmilla spoke, side kissing Laura’s left thigh whilst maintaining all eye contact with the girl she had just pleased.

‘Hey,’ Laura breathed back in reply.

‘Are you sure you think you can handle me?’ Carmilla smirked as Laura sat up slowly and pushed Carmilla’s loose blue cotton shirt up over her head and guided her down, protecting Carmilla from hitting the side of the door.

Laura tugged Carmilla’s bra downwards to allow her breasts to fall freely onto her natural form. She was stunning and Laura almost couldn’t contain her excitement as she allowed her tongue to circle around Carmilla’s nipples, smiling as they became erect to her touch. She ran her hands down Carmilla’s body and began to pull her pants down gently whilst looking at Carmilla who had her eyes closed and a wide smile plastered over her face, ‘What do you think?’ Laura asked to the earlier question.

‘I don’t think you should stop,’ Carmilla smiled larger as her eyes flicked open and smiled seductively at Laura. In response, Laura bent her head back down and took one of Carmilla’s hard nipples in her mouth, sucking gently to which Carmilla responded by slightly bucking her hips.

‘I’ve dreamed of this for so long,’ Laura slipped out, as she stopped sucking so she could figure out where Carmilla’s clit was before placing her mouth around the other nipple, mirroring the motion she’d used before. She began to rub Carmilla with her thumb and slowly eased a finger inside of the raven-locked girl who clenched around her instantly. It was strong and Laura had to take a moment to realise that she was the cause for all of this.

‘Laura…’ Carmilla began with staggered speech as she felt Laura begin to move in and out of her, ‘I’ve - dreamed - of this for - so long - too.’

Laura was overwhelmed with happiness and scooted down Carmilla’s body to please the dark brunette she’d craved for so long and who had craved her back just as much. She’d never expected it. She thought Carmilla was careless but all this time, she’d wanted her just as badly as Laura wanted her. Her head was between Carmilla’s thighs and she replaced her thumb with her tongue and added another finger at the same time. She began to moan and Laura began to hum against Carmilla’s clit, sending vibrations through Carmilla’s body that was enough to make her squirm. Laura couldn’t help but feel a slight sense of pride as she watched the brunette writhe in pleasure from what she was doing to her.

‘Don’t stop,’ Carmilla whimpered as Laura began to curl her fingers inside of Carmilla, ‘Please don’t stop.’ Laura obeyed and picked up her pace, her fingers began to move in and out with larger thrusts and her tongue began to circle Carmilla’s clit with quicker movements. Laura ran her spare hand down Carmilla’s stomach, lightly trailing her fingers in a gentle and teasing manner.

She could feel Carmilla was going to orgasm for her right there and as she began to arch her back in preparation, Laura helped her ride it out. Carmilla clenched around Laura’s fingers and tightened her thighs like vises that they trapped Laura’s head momentarily.

‘Fuck,’ Carmilla breathed as she came down from her release. Laura removed her fingers and placed her hand on the back seat to push herself up Carmilla’s body. The rough fabric would never be the same as this was where she’d made love to the woman she’d desired ever since starting school. She placed her hand on Carmilla’s chest and felt the soft and smooth Alabaster skin heave heavily as she breathed in and out in recovery. Laura could smell her. The metallic fragrance mixed with the smell of sweat. It would normally repulse her but knowing that she’d made Carmilla sweat actually turned her on deeply.

She looked up to see Carmilla smiling at her and she lightly pecked her lips before settling herself down on Carmilla’s heaving chest and she swore that she could hear something. A loud guttural sound coming from Carmilla and then she realised what it was.

‘Are you?’ Laura began, ‘Are you purring?’

Carmilla coughed and stopped making the noise instantly, ‘No,’ she evidently lied and Laura could feel her skin getting warmer and visually redder.

‘You little liar,’ Laura stuck her tongue out to Carmilla, ‘I suppose we should get back to the college campus. Did you drive?’

Carmilla whined and shook her head as Laura got up and began to find her pants and panties.

‘No, I got a cab,’ she mumbled, saddened by the lack of Laura’s presence in her arms.

‘Good, well I’ll drive us back to campus. I’m really tired,’ Laura looked at Carmilla under her lashes, ‘You wore me out.’

Carmilla chuckled quietly as she too found her clothes, ‘I’m glad I could be of assistance,’ she grinned whilst throwing her clothes on loosely and jumped out of the car and into the front seat. Laura smiled as she followed suit and sat in the driver’s seat, fully aware that her car would be incredibly special now for all the right reasons. She started the car up and began to head in the direction of the freeway and they sat in a comfortable silence until Carmilla added, ‘You know, you’ve worn me out too.’

‘Then we should have no problem falling asleep tonight,’ Laura beamed as she felt on top of the world. She’d gotten her dream and her cravings for her roommate had been satisfied. Nothing could bring her down.

As Laura and Carmilla got out of the car at the campus and headed to their dorm room, they held one another’s hands and climbed into Carmilla’s bed together, expecting to fall asleep in each other’s arms. But Laura was wrong, they did have a problem falling asleep that night as they couldn’t stop their hands from wandering.

*

Laura woke up to Carmilla moving gently underneath her. They’d managed to tangle themselves up with one another whilst asleep. Laura found one arm underneath Carmilla’s waist whilst the other was underneath Carmilla’s left arm and her legs were latching onto Carmilla’s right leg.

She shifted her weight to allow Carmilla to get her right hand from underneath Laura’s head. ‘Morning,’ Laura whispered into Carmilla’s hair.

‘Morning,’ Carmilla replied huskily, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, it’s just that I have a dead arm.’

Laura chuckled as she opened her eyes to see Carmilla’s sheepish smile back. ‘I’m sure I can make all the blood return to it very quickly.’ Laura winked and jumped up to straddle Carmilla, pinning her hands above her head.

‘I think I’d like that very much,’ Carmilla bit her lip as Laura leaned in for her very much non-PG kiss and everything fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> So smut fic is done. To be fair this is probably one of my weaker writings and have been trying to make it better for weeks now but there's just nothing I can do to improve what I've written without starting over so hopefully it doesn't turn you off (Pun intended) from reading more of my work.
> 
> I've got the next fic all lined up and can reveal it will be a very unusual narrative style that I've done once before on an old fic back in 2010 and got incredible response from the liking of the narrative style and I prefer writing that way too. It's difficult to explain so you'll have to check it out when it's up. There will be fluff and a bit of angst although not relationship angst as this is very storyline based and the Hollstein element will take the background seat but I'm sure you'll love it. Who doesn't love a horror fic? I hope to have it up ASAP. I'm just planning the rest of my chapters out now so I know if I need to add anything else to the first chapter which is already penned out. It will be up over the weekend, hopefully Saturday, if not then definitely by Sunday as I know I'm going to get at least one of those days off but haven't been told which one yet *facepalm*
> 
> Also, for any of those who know me, I like Laura can sympathise with there being something about you that makes you the worst candidate for the job. I am a vegetarian who works in a carvery. Also *high five* to anyone who got the reference. And apologies for the cheese to end the chapter, I just have a thing for being cheesy. I did used to want to live in Cheddar in Somerset, England because I love cheese (Don't worry, only vegetarian cheeses :P)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this and as always please give kudos, bookmark, subscribe and leave comments. Comments are the best thing for me as they give me some feedback on how I'm doing, even if you didn't like it, please say why so I can try to improve on areas people don't like. Don't be afraid. I don't bite... Or do I? *reveals fangs*


End file.
